


that’s not my name

by haechair



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, jaehyun’s a barista, that’s it LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechair/pseuds/haechair
Summary: Doyoung’s name keeps on being misspelled by the same barista.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 16
Kudos: 188





	that’s not my name

When Doyoung said he didn’t have a good day, he meant it. 

Waking up 15 minutes late from his first class wasn’t a good sign to continue his day, not at all. So, he decided to just go to his second class. Doyoung was an absolute nerd, he won’t argue with that but with the recent loads of work he was just too exhausted to run from his dorm to his university to attend a class he wasn’t interested in in the first place.

Doyoung sighed as he brushed his hair out of his forehead while walking in the middle of now the student-free university. There were only few students seen at across the university. They probably didn’t have classes that time but went to school early, anyways. Doyoung admired the determination, really. 

As a 4th year accountant student, he is now questioning his life decisions more and more. He even questioned it even further when his professor asked him to run errands for him. He smiled weakly at the professor and accepted the pile of papers of his classmates for him to check. 

“You know, you’re the only one I can trust here, Doyoung. Here. I expect it to be done tomorrow. And, yeah. You will be receiving plus points.” He recalled the professor saying. 

As soon as the professor’s back was facing him, his lips automatically curled downwards. Great. Just great.

Since he was sure he will be pulling an all nighter tonight to finish all of his school works and this stupid paperwork his professor has given him, he went to the coffee shop just in front of the university. 

The coffee shop was buzzing with students. Two types of students can be seen: The I will upload this to instagram students and the I’m stressed and depressed all over students. He definitely belonged to the latter.

“One americano, please. To go.” He ordered without looking up at the counter, focusing on pulling bills from his worn out wallet. 

“Name?” 

He finally looked up and he would say this had been the best part of his day. 

The cute barista behind the counter was holding a cup and a pen on his hand, staring at Doyoung. Brown hair, pale skin with cheeks tinted with a bit of pink. His lips drawn in a straight line, cheeks visible with very cute dimples. 

“U-Uh. Doyoung.” He adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he said his name. The barista nodded and wrote it down. Wow. I still have the time to have a crush? Incredible. He thought.

He sat on a two seater table just beside the big pane of window displaying the street with university students. It’s been past 6 and lights around the street have been turned on. He was reciting the order of what he should do first the second he arrive at his dorm when he heard a familiar name being called at the counter.

“Doyung.”

He stood up with furrowed eyebrows. This day can’t even get worse. Doyung? Really? Was the barista deaf? He walked towards the counter and grabbed the cup that the barista was holding out. 

“Here’s your coffee, Sir.” The barista smirked and faced the other customer in front of him.

Doyoung looked down on the cup just to see the quite decent handwriting of definitely not his name sprawled on the cup. Doyung. It says. 

He sighed. It happens. 

-

“Would you mind going out and burying yourself under for a few hours at least?” 

“Shut up. I’m already going out but! I’m going to a party.” Ten cheekily smiled at him while heading out on the door. 

Ten is his roommate and he secretly wishes that he’s not, sometimes. The loud but he would say fun friend distracts him so much about his fruitless love life that he badly needs Ten out of the room tonight in which he’s very grateful for, Ten’s now doing that.

Their shared dorm room wasn’t that big for two college guys but isn’t small either for two college guys. It was just in the middle. They have a kitchen and what he meant by kitchen was a stove, a refrigerator, and a sink all pushed in the right corner.

As soon as Ten’s figure was out of the room, he immediately walked towards his room to start whatever schoolwork he needs to finish tonight.

Party at Mondays? Doyoung wants to applause Ten’s calendar so much.

-

“One americano to go, please.” 

“Name, please?”

“Doyoung.” 

For some odd reasons, he has woken up earlier than usual. It’s odd considering he slept pretty late last night. Whatever it is, he woke up early making him have the time to still pass by the coffee shop.

The cute barista from last night, who he thinks is deaf by the way, is still behind the counter early morning making Doyoung think whether this guy is here 24/7. He did frequent in this coffee shop but he thinks the cute barista was just a newbie for he only noticed him yesterday.

He didn’t bother taking a seat and just stood at the side of the counter. He looked at the cute barista’s name tag and read it: Jaehyun. 

“Doyung.”

Fuck my life. He sighed and stared at the barista for a little too long. The barista, Jaehyun, stared back at him with glowing wide eyes. You’re a deaf but whatever. 

-

“Doyong.”

“Doyeong.”

“Doyhung.”

“Dong.”

He didn’t know someone could possibly make this many version of his name. For the past few weeks, every time he goes to the coffee shop, his name will be replaced by something else and he means every.single.time.

“Maybe it’s your pronunciation.” Taeyong chuckled with the fork in between his teeth.

Doyoung’s jaw dropped at that. He just recently told him about his name being misheard and misspelled literally every single time he buys a coffee there. 

“How can you misheard this? Do-young. Do-young.” He pronounces his name with an exaggerated open of his mouth while pointing at it. He doesn’t even know why he’s so annoyed about this little thing but he is anyways.

Taeyong was just sitting across him laughing quietly at his face. He dropped his finger and sat down back on his chair, shoulders falling by disappointment with his friend. “You are no help, seriously.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes and just stabbed the fork on the meat on his plate. It was lunch time and they were in a fast food chain outside their university. 

Taeyong didn’t bother to suppress his laugh anymore and laughed out loudly for the whole store to turn their heads on him. Doyoung shook his head and just ate the food in front of him.

“Why are you so bothered by this?”

Taeyong has calmed down and now looking at him intently, hands hidden under the table and shoulders small. His white hair stands out too much that you’ll have no problem finding him in a crowd.

“I..” he trailed off.

Taeyong’s eyebrow flickered at that and picked up his fork again to stab at the precious meat in front of him. Why is he so bothered by it?

He flinched when the thought that the barista is his crush that’s why it bothers him so much that he can’t get his name right crossed his mind. The barista was attractive, yes but he’s pretty sure he didn’t just developed a crush just by seeing him for maximum 10 minutes everyday. 

“Nothing. I’m not really bothered. I just wanted to tell you.” 

Taeyong just hummed and paced the conversation in a different track.

-

“One americano, please.”

“Name?”

“Fucking Do-young.” Is what he wants to say to the barista but he bit back his tongue. He can imagine the embarrassment he’ll feel when the barista actually shout that out loud. 

Instead, he settled with a “Doyoung.” Firm and hard.

He waits at the counter, fingers tapping the surface while he bit onto his lower lip. He’s staring blankly at the door that opens and closes by every person that goes right through it. He feels the anticipation rise up to his chest. It’s not my pronunciation. He threw back to Taeyong. He’s more willing to prove that he has a clear diction and that he’s right about this barista. 

Doyoung mentally groan when he heard Taeyong’s voice in his head. 

“You can just politely correct him, you know.”

It’s so absurd how literally Doyoung goes here everyday to order the literally same thing he ordered yesterday to literally say the same name he has said yesterday for the barista to misspell his name differently every time. 

Is that a skill? Or the barista’s memorization skills is just non-existent?

“Doyang?”

Doyoung inhaled sharply before facing the barista who was already looking at him. Jaehyun, handed out the cup and Doyoung took it.

Doyang it reads. Wow. He managed to make a new version of his name for the nth time.

“Have a good day, Doyang.”

“That’s not my name.” He said without looking up from the hot cup in between his hands. When seconds passed and silence was the only thing he hears between him and Jaehyun, aside from the chatter around them and the sound of coffee beans being grounded behind them, he finally looks up just to see Jaehyun leaning in the counter, arms crossed on his chest, one side of his lip quirked up and dimples greeting him.

“I know.” Jaehyun uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on the counter so that he’s leaning more to him. “Again, have a good day.”

Jaehyun turned to the another customer and Doyoung’s mind was blank for a second before he processed whatever Jaehyun has just told him.

-

“He said he knew.” 

Doyoung chewed on his lower lip, absentmindedly. His eyes squinted at the projector in front of him, trying his best to make a sense out of it. 

“Hm. The guy’s messing with you.” Ten said, clearly absentmindedly, too. He was staring at the projector, blinking slowly, his breathing even, relaxed he would say but in a situation they were in, he won’t. 

It’s like they were put in a trance by their over boring ethics lecturer. He sighed. They’re all sprawled out on their seats, badly wanting to sprint out of this room. 

“Why would he?” He asked. It had came out more of as a whisper, more gentle. They’re sleepy for fuck’s sake. 

The only thing keeping the both of them awake and lucid is the conversation they’re having right now. Ten shrugged.

“I’m not sure..” he yawned and placed his chin on his palm. 

Doyoung thanked him for being helpful. He grimaced when the thought of having a crush on a guy he barely knew crossed his mind, again. Is he seriously having this inner conflict about a crush in the middle of a lecture? Yes, he thinks.

It took him days to finally admit it and the moment that lead him to that was when he saw Jaehyun outside of the coffee shop, not dressed in white and apron but in a cute blue hoodie and jeans. 

Okay. I might have a crush.

Doyoung wasn’t the most social person in this world so he didn’t entertain the idea of coming up to him and saying “Hey! You keep misspelling my name but I still have a crush on you, anyways.”

Well, he didn’t at first but when Jaehyun turned to look at him and smiled, he might’ve melted a little and smiled back. He didn’t need to worry about walking towards him with his legs wobbling like this because Jaehyun was already walking towards him.

He adjusted the straps of his backpack and smiled at him as he came in a halt just a few steps away from him. It was almost evening and it was a Saturday so the students you see in the streets isn’t much than you’ll see normally.

There was something about how the street lights dawned on Jaehyun’s other side of his face. He can hear the cars honking on his right and the noise created by people on his left. 

He keeps on telling himself it wasn’t probably a good idea to go out on a Saturday, alone just to go get a coffee, but now with Jaehyun in front of him, he thinks otherwise.

“Hey.” Jaehyun greeted. “Doyoung.”

“Can you spell that for me?” The words slipped out of his mouth before he knows it and he wants to punch himself a little. The embarrassment lessen when Jaehyun chuckled, letting his head hung low.

“D-O-Y-O-U-N-G. Doyoung.”

Wow, creating multiple versions of that word is a skill, probably. He thought.

“Why do you keep on misspelling and misreading it every time?” 

Jaehyun placed his hand on the insides of his pockets and stared at Doyoung for awhile. “I thought it was funny...?” He said, unsure.

Doyoung’s eyebrows drew close on that. “What do you mean it’s funny?”

The image of Jaehyun laughing to himself every time he misspells his name flashes on his mind. 

“I wanted to see you laugh. You didn’t, though.”

“Eh?”

Jaehyun chuckled at that, again. Dimples popping up and eyes crinkling. 

“You always seem so stressed..” he trailed off, rubbing his neck. “I’m sorry if I offended you in any way.”

“I always seem so stressed?”

Jaehyun let out an exhale and rubbed his palms together. “It’s cold. Can we at least talk inside?”

Whatever Doyoung has gotten into him, he will blame it later but right now he found himself with a cup of coffee and a Jaehyun across him.

“Jaehyun, by the way.”

“I know.”

Doyoung let his eyes wander around and look at everything but the smirking Jaehyun in front of him. He’s having a coffee with a stranger, well technically not a stranger but still. Doyoung’s mind went back to the statement Jaehyun has left him a while ago. “You always seem so stressed.”

Doyoung cleared his throat, “What do you mean by I look stressed?” 

This time he actually looked at Jaehyun. The other guy looked incredibly small, slouched in the armchair, hands tucked inside his hoodie and cheeks red. He wondered if he studies in the university, he doesn’t look any older than him.

“You come here and you look stressed.” He said, lips firm.

“Everyone looks stressed,” Doyoung motioned his hand around “We’re in front of an university, ofcourse everyone’s stressed.” He pressed his back on chair and crossed his legs. 

Jaehyun shrugged. “You look especially stressed, then.” 

Doyoung thought about it for awhile. Wow, he looks that stressed?

-

“So, how does this go?”

Doyoung snapped back to reality when he felt a pen hit his forehead. He groaned and rubbed that spot before glaring at Ten who threw him the pen. They’re at the library and was supposed to be studying but his mind keeps on going back where Jaehyun was evident.

“You’re the worst partner for a project in ethics, really.” 

After a few chitchats he’s learned (in no particular order) that Jaehyun:  
is not 24/7 in the coffee shop  
had lived in america for 4 years  
plays basketball  
is extremely cute and he has a huge crush now on him

He sighed and looked at Ten. 

“Yeah. Why are we partners, again?”

Ten scoffed at him, offended. “Excuse yo-”

“Shhh!” The librarian hushed the both of them with furrowed eyebrows and flaring nose. The middle-aged woman continued what she was doing earlier when Doyoung apologized in behalf of his noisy friend.

“We are hopeless, seriously.” Ten slouched back to his chair and sighed, exhausted. 

Doyoung shook his head and grabbed himself together to focus. He started whatever he’s supposed to do and removed Jaehyun in his mind for once.

-

A few days passed and he didn’t had any chance to go to the coffee shop because of the nearing finals. He just then realized they didn’t exchanged numbers. He pouted and thought about it. Was Jaehyun even interested in exchanging numbers? 

He also didn’t see any sight of Jaehyun in front of the coffee shop either. It’s just it, then. He thought. My crush has now died. At least, he’s more calm about his crush compared to Ten who’s now mopping about Johnny from another department. 

“He wasn’t interested.”

“He said that?” Taeyong asked.

Doyoung just kept on eating the chips he’s holding while he’s sitted in their living room’s floor and Taeyong and Ten in the couch. They were taking a ‘break’ (which felt hours now, by the way) from studying for their final exams. 

A few more projects and exams and he’s finally rid off college. 

“No. But I felt it.”

“You’re stupid.” Doyoung sighed.

Taeyong nodded and explained that he shouldn’t assume that Johnny isn’t interested in guys. Johnny was the 4th year who keeps on hosting parties on Mondays where Ten always and happily goes to. 

They stayed like that for awhile, arguing and bickering and then laughing about something until they decided they should go and study now.

-

Doyoung let out a slow and steady breath. It’s the day of his finals and for the first time in weeks he’s entering the familiar, warm coffee shop. 

He didn’t intend to but when he saw Jaehyun behind the counter, his lips automatically curled upwards and his chest bloomed with something. On the other note, why is he always here if he said he wasn’t 24/7 here? He’ll make sure to ask him that next time. 

He walked towards the counter and said the same thing. Like he always do, he stands near the counter and wait.

“Doyoung.”

Finally. He breathed. He faced Jaehyun and received his warm cup of coffee for the day. He smiled and faced the door to leave when he read the cup.

“Doyoung.” 

“Got it right this time ;)” 

Yes, you did.


End file.
